Gilgamesch
[[Datei:Gilgamesch_Artwork_FFV.jpg|thumb|200px|Gilgamesch aus Final Fantasy V (Artwork von Amano)]] Gilgamesch (manchmal auch Gilgamesh) ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der Final Fantasy-Reihe, der seinen chronologisch ersten Auftritt in Final Fantasy V hat. Da er sehr beliebt unter der Fangemeinde ist, taucht er in mehr Spielen auf als jeder andere Charakter, außer Cid. Es hat sich zu einem Running Gag entwickelt, Gilgamesch in verschiedenen Titeln auftauchen zu lassen. Erklärt wird dies mit seinem Aufenthalt im Interdimensionalen Riss im Originalspiel. Da es sich dabei um eine Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung handelt, ist es Gilgamesch durchaus möglich, andere Welten zu erreichen und somit in anderen Spielen aufzutauchen. Obwohl Gilgamesch oft als Bossgegner auftritt, hegt er eigentlich keinen Groll gegen die Protagonisten, sondern ist lediglich auf der Suche nach würdigen Kontrahenten, mit denen er seine Kräfte messen kann. Er ist zudem ein passionierter Schwertsammler, der bereits zahlreiche Klingen sein Eigen nennt und häufig auf der Suche nach dem legendären Exkalibur ist. Weiterhin trägt er oftmals die Genji-Rüstung bei sich, deren Bestandteile der Spieler entweder von ihm stehlen muss oder nach dem Sieg von selbigem als Beute zurückgelassen werden. Charakterlich zeichnet Gilgamesch sich durch seinen Kampfeswillen, aber auch seine Tollpatschigkeit aus. So gelangt er häufig in für ihn unangenehme Situationen, die jedoch für den Spieler mitunter äußerst belustigend sind. Trotzdem hat Gilgamesch ein gewisses Ehrgefühl, weshalb er teils den Protagonisten zur Hilfe eilt, um sich später mit ihnen in einem ehrlichen Kampf zu messen. In Enkidu hat Gilgamesch einen treuen Begleiter gefunden, welcher jedoch von Spiel zu Spiel unterschiedliche Formen annimmt. Allerdings tritt Enkidu nicht so zahlreich auf wie Gilgamesch selbst. Obwohl Gilgamesch Schwerter sammelt, kämpft er teils, jedoch äußerst selten, auch mit anderen Waffen wie Lanzen und Schusswaffen. Zwar besitzt er eine immense Anzahl an Waffen aller Art und ist auch im Umgang mit ihnen durchaus geschult, allerdings interessiert Gilgamesch sich recht selten für die Echtheit der Waffen und besitzt daher zahlreiche mehr oder minder gute Kopien, was eigentlich untypisch für einen wahren Sammler ist. Gleichwohl beherrscht er bei vielen Auftritten einige Techniken, die ihn zu einem soliden Blaumagier werden lassen. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy I right|100px Mit Einführung der ''Dawn of Souls-Version von Final Fantasy I steht Gilgamesh nunmehr als optionaler Bossgegner zur Verfügung. Er taucht in der Höhle der Genese auf und fordert die Protagonisten auf, ihm ein Schwert auszuhändigen, welches er für Exkalibur hält. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years taucht Gilgamesh neben weiteren wiederkehrenden Bossgegnern aus anderen Spielen der Final Fantasy-Reihe in den des auf. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Bossgegnern muss er jedoch besiegt werden, um schließlich ins nächste Untergeschoss zu gelangen. Nach dem Sieg über ihn sagt er „Bartz..?“ bevor er schließlich verschwindet. Anschließend überlegt die Party, was „Bartz“ bedeuten soll. ''Final Fantasy V right Bei seinem ersten Auftritt in ''Final Fantasy V steht Gilgamesch zu Beginn im Dienste des Hexenmeisters Exdeath. Außerdem fungiert er als Anführer von Exdeaths Garde und erhält die Aufgabe, die Krieger des Lichts in ihrer Mission aufzuhalten. Jedoch gelingt es Gilgamesch nicht, Bartz und seine Gefährten zu bezwingen, weshalb er nach und nach von Exdeath als unbrauchbar angesehen wird. Zwar ist Gilgamesch wütend über die Niederlagen, die er einstecken muss, aber gleichzeitig entsteht auch eine gewisse, auf Respekt beruhende, Rivalität gegenüber Bartz. Gegen Ende des Spiels verbannt Exdeath seinen unfähigen Kommandanten in den Interdimensionalen Riss. ''Final Fantasy VI Gilgamesch taucht in ''Final Fantasy VI nur in der GBA- oder den App-Versionen als optionaler Bossgegner auf. Um ihn anzutreffen, muss das Schwert Exkalibert im Drachenhals-Kolosseum als Preis gesetzt werden. Anschließend folgt ein Kampf gegen den Gegner Flinkzwiebling, nach dessen Bestehen Gilgamesch auftaucht und die Gruppe herausfordert. Sofern er schließlich besiegt wird, kann er als Esper beschworen werden. ''Final Fantasy VIII right|110px|border In ''Final Fantasy VIII gehört Gilgamesh zu den nicht-koppelbaren Guardian Forces. Um ihn freizuschalten, muss der Spieler bereits Odin besitzen, bevor der Kampf gegen Cifer auf der Lunatic Pandora ausgetragen wird. Zu Beginn des Kampfes wird Odin erscheinen und anschließend von Cifer vernichtet werden. Daraufhin fängt Gilgamesh Odins Schwert Zantetsuken auf und taucht seinerseits am Ende des Kampfes auf, um Cifer endgültig zu besiegen. Daraufhin macht Gilgamesh erneut eine Anspielung auf seinen Ursprung in Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy IX Im neunten Titel der ''Final Fantasy-Hauptreihe tritt Gilgamesch zunächst unter mehreren Pseudonymen auf. So nennt er sich in Alexandria beispielsweise Seitenstraßen-Jack und bringt dem Spieler bei Bedarf die Grundlagen des Tetra Master-Kartenspiels bei. In Treno hingegen heißt er Vierarmiger Günther. Seinen wahren Namen erfährt der Spieler erst in Daguerreo, wenn er genug Schätze gefunden hat, um den Schatzjäger Rang-S von Gilgamesh zu erhalten. ''Final Fantasy XI Gilgamesh taucht in ''Final Fantasy XI als nicht-spielbarer Charakter auf, der auf der Insel Elshimo lebt. Allerdings weicht sein Erscheinungsbild in diesem Spiel sehr stark von seinen sonstigen Auftritten innerhalb der Reihe ab. Im Zuge einiger Quests der Erweiterung Rise of the Zilart tritt Gilgamesh in Aktion. Außerdem spielt er auch eine kleine Rolle bei den Quests für die Samurai-Charakterklasse. Zudem wurde einer der Server des Spiels nach ihm benannt. ''Final Fantasy XII right|150px In ''Final Fantasy XII zählt Gilgamesch zu den sogenannten Notfahndungen, welche vom Clan Centurio ausgeschrieben werden. Sofern der Spieler die Notfahndung bei Montblanc annimmt, kann er in den Lhusu-Minen auf Gilgamesch und Enkidu treffen. Für diese Mob-Jagd wird mindestens der Clan Rang „Held“ benötigt. In diesem Spiel ist es sehr gut zu erkennen, dass Gilgamesch mehrere bekannte Schwerter bzw. deren Kopien mit sich führt. Darunter befinden sich beispielsweise auch das Bruderherz von Tidus aus Final Fantasy X oder das Panzerschwert von Cloud Strife aus Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings right|border Im Sequel zu ''Final Fantasy XII taucht Gilgamesch in Mission 81 auf, welche jedoch rein optional ist und vom Spieler nicht unbedingt erledigt werden muss. Dabei irrt er orientierungslos umher und trifft anschließend zufällig auf die Gruppe und fragt sie nach dem Weg zurück nach Ivalice. Anschließend sinniert er darüber, ob ihr Treffen eine Fügung des Schicksals ist und fordert die Protagonisten zum Duell heraus. Den Kampf bestreitet er gemeinsam mit Enkidu. Nach dem Sieg über Gilgamesch steht dieser dem Spieler als Esper zur Verfügung. ''Final Fantasy XIII In ''Final Fantasy XIII taucht Gilgamesch zwar nicht psysisch auf, allerdings wurde eines der zahlreichen spielinternen Geschäfte, die Gilgamesch-Gesellschaft, nach ihm benannt. Ironischerweise handelt es sich dabei um einen reinen Waffen-Laden. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 right|150px Gilgamesch tritt in diesem Titel erneut als optionaler Gegner auf, muss jedoch zuvor kostenpflichtig als Zusatzinhalt heruntergeladen werden. Anschließend kann der Spieler ihn im Kolosseum ab Kapitel 2 der Haupthandlung aufsuchen und herausfordern. Als Besonderheit spricht Gilgamesch den Spieler vor Beginn des Kampfes direkt an und erwähnt, dass er bereits lange auf diesen gewartet habe und sogar schon befürchtet hat, dass der Spieler diesen Zusatzinhalt nie herunterladen würde. Weiterhin weist er auf seinen Aufenthalt im Interdimensionalen Riss (hier ''Sphäre genannt) hin und verfügt im Kampf sogar über einige Zauber der Blaumagie. Weiterhin ist es möglich, nach dem Kampf mit ihm seinen Monster-Kristall zu erhalten und ihn somit in den Monster-Verband aufzunehmen. Anschließend wird er dem Spieler im Kampf zur Seite stehen. Die Rolle, die er dabei verkörpert, ist der Brecher. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn In ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn wurde Gilgamesch mit dem Update 2.1 eingebunden. Er tritt im Rahmen mehrerer Sidequests auf und geht dabei erneut seiner Sammelleidenschaft nach. Dabei kommt es wiederholt zum Kampf mit dem Charakter des Spielers. Zudem gibt es eine Instanz namens Duell auf der großen Brücke, welches sowohl Gilgameschs Auftritt in Final Fantasy V als auch das entsprechende Musikstück Battle on the Big Bridge referenziert. Das Spiel enthält außerdem einen Aufzieh-Gilgamesch als Begleiter. ''Final Fantasy XV In ''Final Fantasy XV taucht Gilgamesch als Bossgegner im DLC Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus auf. Bekannt als der "Schwertmeister" war er vor 2000 Jahren der Schild des Gründerkönigs von Lucis. Eine Besonderheit in dieser Version ist unter Anderem, dass Gilgamesch hier nur einen Arm hat; der Zweite wurde ihm von Cor Leonis im Duell abgeschlagen. Dennoch kämpft er mit verschiedenen Schwertern und den dazu gehörigen Kampfstilen, was seinem Titel alle Ehre macht. Nach dem Sieg über ihn erhält man die Genji-Klinge im Hauptspiel. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 In ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ist Gilgamesh ein L'Cie, der jedoch seine Bestimmung vergessen hat. Er stammt aus Lorica und fungiert erneut als einer der stärksten Bossgegner. Eine interessante Parallele ist, dass er beim ersten Treffen erneut auf einer Großen Brücke, nämlich der Grenze zwischen Rubrum und Milites, auftaucht. Nach dem ersten Spieldurchlauf tritt er wieder mit seinem Begleiter Enkidu auf. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy Gilgamesch taucht in ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy als eine von zahlreichen Espern auf. Sein Esper-Stein kann im Zusatzkapitel In der Ferne: Die Buße des Kriegers gefunden werden. Wie schon in Final Fantasy VIII ist es ungewiss, welchen Angriff Gilgamesch verwenden wird. Bei Exkalibur verdreifacht sich der aktuelle Mutwert des Spielers, während bei Exkalibuh selbiger Mutwert auf 1 reduziert wird. Somit ist der Einsatz des Esper-Steins durchaus eine Glückssache. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy right|150px Im Prequel zu ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy erscheint Gilgamesh erneut als Esper-Stein und hat wieder selbigen Effekt, wie im vorbenannten Spiel. Dieses Mal muss sein Esper-Stein beim Mogry gekauft werden. Der entsprechende Laden kann während des Kapitels Main Scenario 000: Confessions of the Creator aufgesucht werden. Weiterhin ist Gilgamesh in diesem Spiel auch als spielbarer Charakter vertreten, jedoch gehört er weder zu den Streitkräften der Göttin Cosmos noch zu jenen des Gottes Chaos. Stattdessen befindet er sich erneut auf der Suche nach Bartz, um diesen zu einem Kräftemessen herauszufordern. Dabei begegnet er außerdem Squall, Zidane und Vaan, die ihn aber allesamt nicht erkennen. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy In ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy tritt Gilgamesh abermals als Bossgegner auf, der vornehmlich in den Battle Music Sequences aus Final Fantasy V erscheint. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Wie bereits im Vorgänger-Spiel taucht Gilgamesh erneut als Bossgegner auf. Pictlogica Final Fantasy In ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ist Gilgamesh ebenfalls als Gegner vertreten. Sein Erscheinungsbild ist identisch mit dem seines ersten Auftritts in Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gilgamesh kann in diesem Titel erneut als Gegner bekämpft und außerdem als Legend-Charakter verwendet werden. Optisch an sein Erscheinungsbild in den ''Theatrhythm-Spielen angelehnt, verwendet er Angriffe wie Zantetsuken, Todesklaue oder Explosion. ''Final Fantasy Artniks In ''Final Fantasy Artniks gibt es mehrere Karten, die Gilgamesh zeigen. Die Motive der Karten zeigen Gilgamesh aus Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XI und Final Fantasy Type-0. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest |Beschreibung}} Gilgamesh erscheint an der und fordert die Gruppe zum Kampf heraus. Nach dem Sieg über ihn hinterlässt er das Excalipoor-Schwert. Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majo to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha Im Nachfolger zu ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales tritt Gilgamesh als Antagonist auf, der im ersten Bilderbuch Prinzessin Irma heiraten will. Später steht er dem Spieler als Beschwörung zur Verfügung. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gilgamesch ist in den Records zu ''Final Fantasy V enthalten und tritt dort neben Bartz und Lenna auf. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Mehrere Karten zeigen Artworks von Gilgamesch aus verschiedenen Titeln der ''Final Fantasy-Reihe. Die Karten sind unterschiedlichen Elementen zugeteilt. Weiteres Auftreten ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special In ''Itadaki Street Special tauch Gilgamesh als spielbarer Charakter auf. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Gilgamesh hat in diesem Spiel ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Sein Erscheinungsbild ist dasselbe wie in ''Final Fantasy VIII. ''Guardian Cross |Beschreibung}} In dem Kartenspiel ''Guardian Cross, welches ebenfalls von Square Enix stammt, gibt es eine Karte von Gilgamesh. Diese besitzt einen Fünf-Sterne-Rang und gehört zum Erd-Element. ''Blood of Bahamut Gilgamesch taucht in diesem Spiel als einer der Giganten auf, der vom Protagonisten bekämpft werden muss. Er besitzt sechs Arme und führt in jeder Hand ein Schwert mit einer anderen elementaren Eigenschaft. Musik Mit Gilgameschs Auftritt wird seit seinem ersten Erscheinen das Musikstück ''Clash on the Big Bridge, auch Battle on the Big Bridge genannt, verbunden. Dies ist insofern ungewöhnlich, da das Lied eigentlich nicht Gilgamesch thematisiert, sondern ausschließlich die Kämpfe auf der Großen Brücke, von denen Gilgamesch lediglich den letzten und schwersten darstellt. Weiterhin ist zu erwähnen, dass jener Kampf bereits die zweite Begegnung mit Gilgamesch im Spiel darstellt. Seither wird Battle on the Big Bridge jedoch als Gilgameschs Leitmotiv verstanden und wurde für zahlreiche Auftritte der Figur neu interpretiert und arrangiert. Galerie Etymologie Der Name Gilgamesch stammt aus der sumerischen Mythologie und bezeichnet dort den ersten König der Stadt Uruk. Durch seine Heldentaten wird er später vergöttlicht. Das Gilgamesch-Epos erzählt von seinen Abenteuern mit seinem Begleiter, dem Tiermenschen Enkidu. Weiterhin weist die Spielfigur des Gilgamesch deutliche Gemeinsamkeiten mit der des japanischen Mönches auf. Zunächst ist die auffallendste Übereinstimmung, dass beide leidenschaftliche Schwertsammler sind. Der Legende nach soll Benkei auf der Gojo-Brücke in Kyoto auf getroffen sein, der ihn im Kampf um sein eintausendstes Schwert geschlagen habe. Dies kann mit dem Kampf zwischen den Kriegern des Lichts und Gilgamesch auf der Großen Brücke verglichen werden. Außerdem erinnert Gilgameschs Aussehen an die Darstellungen des Benkei im traditionellen . en:Gilgamesh es:Gilgamesh it:Gilgamesh ru:Гильгамеш fr:Gilgamesh pt-br:Gilgamesh Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale